Gebruiker:Brederode
1. algemeen 2. hangende tuinen van Babylon 3. Kolossus van Rhodos 4. Het beeld van Zeus 5. De tempel van Artemis 6. vuurtoren van Alexandrië 7. Piramiden van Gizeh 8. Mausoleum van Halicarnassus 9. Nieuwe wereldwonderen (site) Hoofdstuk 1. De lijst van de 7 wereldwonderen bestaat al heel erg lang. De eerste keer dat er dingen zijn gevonden waarin er over bijzondere bouwwerken werd gepraat is 440 jaar voor Christus. De eerste keer dat er ook echt over de 7 wereldwonderen werd gepraat is in 200 voor Christus. De lijst veranderde iedere keer. De beroemdste lijst is gemaakt door de Griekse schrijven Antiepater van sidon. Pater is een pastoor Deze gebouwen komen op de lijst voor omdat ze er zo bijzonder uitzagen, Dat je eigenlijk niet kan geloven dat ze met mensenhanden gemaakt zijn. Het zijn er 7 omdat 7 als een bijzonder getal gezien wordt. Denk aan: de aarde is in 7 dagen gemaakt. Er zitten 7 dagen in een week, veel landen hebben 7 goden, Rome is op 7 heuvels gebouwd. Ook wij hebben het over de 7e hemel. =Hoofdstuk 2= Hangende tuinen van babylon: Irak (900 jaar voor Christus) Babylon was een van de rijkste steden van de wereld. 3000 jaar geleden maakte de koning midden in de woestijn een tuin voor zijn vrouw. Omdat zij heimwee had naar de bergen waar zij was geboren maakte hij deze tuin. De zij kanten waren heel stijl hij planten daar fruitbomen Er waren er kleine water riviertjes net watervalletjes . Ook liepen er hertjes en berg geiten. De tuin leek op de landstreek waar de vrouw vandaan kwam dus had ze geen heimwee meer. Van deze tuin is nooit meer iets terug gevonden. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Colossus_of_Rhodes.jpg Hoofdstuk 3 De kolossus van Rhodos Griekenland (292 jaar voor Christus) de kolos van Rhodos '''was een groot beeld van 32 meter hoog en werd gemaakt van bronzen platen . Het wordt gemaakt om de vijand af te schrikken. Het beeld zou boven de haven staan met zijn benen wijd, Zo dat de schepen er onder door konden varen. Dat is niet waar . de kolos stond wel aan de haven maar gewoon met zijn benen bij elkaar op een verhoging op een plein. Na 66 jaar viel hij door een aardbeving om . Het beeld heeft het nog 100den jaren gelegen. Uit verhalen weten we dat er wel een spel werd gehouden. De man die met allebei zijn armen een duim van het beeld kon omhelzen was de winnaar, maar bijna niemand kon dat. in 654 na Christus werd het eiland Rhodos door een generaal veroverd. Deze haalde het beeld uit elkaar en het brons nam hij mee als oorlogsschat. Ook van dit beeld is nooit iets terug gevonden. Maar het enorme beeld kreeg wel een beroemde opvolger dat is het Amerikaanse vrijheidsbeeld in New York. Hoofdstuk 4 Het beeld van Zeus Griekenland (500 voor Christus) het beeld van de Griekse oppergod Zeus stond in een tempel in '''Olympia. '''Daar werden '''1000den '''jaren geleden de olympische spelen gehouden. Het beeld is gemaakt door de beeld houder pilijas. Het beeld is gemaakt van ebbenhout (heeeeeeel hard houd ) ivoor (olifanten slagtanden) goud de sandalen stoel poten en handen waren versiert met vele diamanden en edelstenen. het beeld van zeus was 13 meter hoog en het grootse beeld dat ooit in een tempel of paleis te zien is geweest. Het beeld zat op een hoge stoel zijn hoofd raakte bijna het dak van de tempel. In zijn linkerhand had hij een staf dat was het teken van macht en in zijn rechter hand hield de god een beeldje van de gevleugelde overwinnings godin nike (naar deze godin is het sport kleding merk naar vernoemd). Het beeld was erg beroemd elke 4 jaar Als de olympische spelen waren ging de tempel open voor bezoekers veel mensen kwamen kijken. Om de bezoekers op veilige afstand te houden zo dat ze de edelstenen niet gingen stelen, werd de vloer voor het beeld met een dikke laag olijfolie bedekt als ze daar over heen liepen vielen ze op hun kont. Na 850 jaar verdween het beeld uit de tempel en werd naar Turkije gebracht omdat de Romeinse keizer niet Griekse goden geloofde. Het beeld werd verbrand in konstatienopol nu istanbul er is niets meer van over. In de ruine van de tempel liggen nog resten van de marmeren vloer waar op hij stond. Hoofd stuk 5 De tempel van Artemis 349 jaar voor Christus aan de kust van Turkije. Efeze is nu een ruine stad er zijn pilaren en overblijfsels van artemis. nu kun je dat goed zien maar 140 jaar geleden zag je hier niets. de stad was bedekt met een dikke laag klei archeologen hebben er 10 tallen jaren over gedaan om de klei weg te graven. van de prachtige tempel van artemis is niet veel meer te zien. In 349 voor Chr. Kregen de priesters van Efeze van een veld heer zijn oorlogsbuit hiermee moesten zij een tempel voor de godin artemis bouwen het werd een prachtig bouw. werk met 127 pilaren de tempel werd steeds mooier. iedereen heerser deed iets aan de tempel om hem mooier en rijker te maken. de 1 liet beeld houwwerken de ander gouden en zilveren beelden. In 200 naar Christus gingen pastoors van de kerk er een vergaderen. die lieten de beelden van Artemis weg halen want ze geloofde in '''Jezus de andere beelden en versieringen werden door zeerovers gestolen. De zeerovers staken de tempel ook in brand. een aardbeving vernielden de muren. door aardbevingen en overstromingen was er in het jaar 1000 jaar voor Christus niets meer van de tempel over. Pas in 1863 ging een engelse onderzoeker op zoek naar Efeze. Hoofd stuk 6 vuurtoren van Alexandrië Egypte 300 voor Christus vroeger kon de boten aan de vorm van het land en de bergen zien waar ze waren. In Griekenland , Italië, Turkije en Frankrijk was dat een handig systeem maar bij Egypte werkten dat niet Egypte is net zo plat als Nederland. Ook lagen daar veel zandbaken er vergingen daar door veel schepen. Koning ptolemus besloot dat er een vuurtoren gebouwd moest worden. Deze vuurtoren werd gebouwd op een klein eilandje bij Alexandrië. Alexandrië was een enorm rijke stad met 4 duizend paleizen en 312 duizend groenteboeren. De koning wilden dat de vuurtoren het hoogste gebouw te wereld werd zo zouden de kapiteins hem al van veren zien. Hij liet hem door de beste beeld houders prachtig versieren. Het werd een toren van 135 meter hoog . In de toren waren kamers voor de werklui en stallen voor de ezels. Via een grote trap ging je naar de top van de toren. Daar brandde elke nacht een groot licht. De ezels waren de hele dag bezig met brandhout naar de top te brengen. van de binnen kant was de toren niet mooi. Boven op het dak van de vuurplaats stond een heel groot beeld van brons( griekse god Helios). De toren werd meer dan 15 honderd jaar gebruikt af en toe vielen er stukjes van de toren naar beneden. In 1375 storten hij helemaal in van de brokstukken werd er een fort gemaakt Hoofdstuk 7 De piramides van gizeh 2duizend 5honder 60 jaar voor Christus. De piramiden van gizeh zijn het enige wereldwonder dat nog steeds bestaat. Wel zien ze er anders uit dan vroeger. 5 duizend jaar geleden waren ze nog blinkend wit. Nu zijn ze geel ,bruin het komt omdat hij al heel oud is. Het heeft lang geduurd voor dat de mensen wisten dat in de piramiden iemand begraven lag. In Egypte staan bijna 100 piramiden van de meeste is niet veel meer over deze piramide horen niet '''bij de wereld wonderen. Dat zijn de piramiden die farao cheops en zijn zoon cepren lieten bouwen deze piramiden staan in Gizeh Ze zijn allebei 150 m. hoog. In de piramiden van Cheops zitten 2 mil. 300duizend steenblokken deze wegen tussen de 10 duizend kilo en 2duizend 500 kilo per stuk. De grote steen blokken werden met schepen naar de piramiden gebracht binnen in de piramiden zitten gangen en kamers van af de graf plaats van de farao loopt een smalle gang schuin naar boven waar door de farao naar de sterren kon kijken. De Egyptenaren dachten dat de farao op een dag als vogel naar de sterren kon reizen daarom gaven ze hem eten,drinken en sieraden mee in zij graf. Hoofdstuk 8 Mausoleum van Halicarnassus in Turkije 350 voor Christus. 350 jaar vc. Was haliekarnazes (nu heet dat bodroem een stad in Turkije)da hoofd stad van het rijk van koning mausolos. Deze koning was een verstandig koning die veel '''goede dingen voor de stad deed. Toen koning mousolos dood ging was iedereen heel verdrietig. Voor al zijn zus Artimisia. Zij dronk elke avond een beker wijn met daar in een snufje as van haar dode broer. Zij liet een graf monument- iets waar je aan iemand kan denken- bouwen dat het mooiste van de wereld moest worden. Het monument werd van wit marmer-gladde steen-gebouwd Het dak was 40m. hoog en daar op stond een beeld van een wagen die door 4 paarden werd getrokken het dak werd om hoog gehouden door dikke muren en versierden pilaren aan alle kanten van het gebouw stonden hele grote mensen beelden. Meer dan 1000 jaar kwamen heel veel mensen naar het gebouw kijken sommige hebben daar maanden lang voor moeten lopen. Toen begonnen de oorloge en werd het mausoleum steeds een beetjes gesloopt van de brok stukken werd een grote burcht-groot en sterk kasteel- gebouwd. In 1522 sloopte de ridders het laatste stukje van het mausoleum daar bij ontdekte ze de schatkamer, waar in allerlei gouden geschenken voor koning mousolos lagen. De burcht staat nog steeds in het midden van bodrum. In de meters dikke muren kun je nog steeds stukken van marmeren beelden zien. 9.De lijst van de nieuwe wereld wonderen 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7.